Behind the Porthole
by Jenette Black
Summary: That certain someone who fell behind the Veil in the Order of the Phoneix comes back - with a few surprises! I had this up previously, but I'm re-posting it. It's pretty much the same, though.
1. Grapefruit diet, DIET

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters that sound familiar, if they don't then it's probably my own. Even though J.K. is unworthy of getting any credit because she must have thought it was funny making about 2/3 of the people who read HP to boycott her after Killing Sirius! You get the point . . . And Weird Al owns the Grapefruit diet – I just revised it to fit this situation

Chapter 1: GRAPEFRUIT DIET, _DIET!!!!!_

It was going to be a long summer for Harry Potter, who was, once again, stuck in number 4 Privet Drive. It was even worse now that he couldn't talk to his favorite, well only, Godfather. All he could do was hope that Lupin and Mad-eye and Tonks and everyone else would come back to visit like they promised that they would. Even after their threat, the Dursleys forbid him to do anything fun, as if it were a crime. Harry was thinking of sending an owl to Lupin, mostly to have company, but he felt that they were probably busy with the Order and that this would seem like a nuisance to bug them because he was lonely. _Besides_, he thought, _they'd probably remind me too much of Sirius_.

After a while of moping about how much of his fault it was that Sirius wasn't here, he decided to get a bite to eat and head to bed. As he got downstairs, he noticed that the only thing to eat was the enormous bowl of pudding that Dudley had in his oversized hands that were probably about the size of Harry's head at this point. Harry, in hopes of getting a good laugh started singing;

"Who's that waddling down the street?  
It's Dudley cause he loves to eat.

Fudge and Twinkies and deviled ham  
He's my cousin, oh yeah damn!"

"Strawp it" yelled Dudley with a mouthful of pudding. Harry, however, continued, louder.

"Every picture of Him's  
Got to be an aerial view  
now my doctor tells him

There's just one thing left to do

Grapefruit Diet (Diet!)  
Throw out the pizza and beer  
Grapefruit Diet (Diet!)  
Oh, get those jelly donuts out of here  
Grapefruit Diet (Diet!)  
Might seem a little severe  
Grapefruit Diet (Diet!)  
I'm getting' tired of his big fat rear"

"I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!!!" Dudley warned. Harry suddenly felt really depressed all over again.

"OOOO!!" Dudley Swooned "touched a little nerve did I? La la la la SERIOUS la la la la _SERIOUS_ . . ." But Harry left back to his room forgetting how hungry he was, feeling miserable and empty all over again. All of a sudden he felt exhausted . . . his bed was only a little further . . .

He was walking in what looked like Hogsmade, no it couldn't be, he wasn't anywhere near Hogwarts, but wait YES he was in Hogsmade, making his way towards the Shrieking Shack!_ It couldn't be another one of Voldemorts visions, I haven't had them in weeks,_ he thought. _And Dumbledore said that I'd be safe at the Dursleys. No it's not, he's trying to trick me again._

"Remus" He called "Remus, I know you're here, it's a full moon, you have to be here" Then a werewolf popped his head out of one of the boarded windows of the Shrieking Shack. It started advancing as if it were about to attack Harry, rather the body he was in. As he looked down, he noticed he wasn't in a human body, but in a dog's body.

"It's ok" Harry cooed to it. _That must surely be Lupin_, he thought, "I'm back, I was only gone for a little bit. You didn't have to tell Harry that I was gone forever." It was then that Harry realized that he wasn't in his own body, but he couldn't. No it wasn't possible. Sirius couldn't really be here, he Harry, had seen it happen. No surely he was dreaming. Unless Voldemort _was_ trying to trick him again, but that wouldn't make any sense. Why would he trick Harry into the Shrieking Shack? There couldn't be anything there, and, if there were, he would never be able to get to it anyways. It wasn't until just then that Harry realized that he had just fallen over the edge of the hill the Shrieking Shack was on. Down he tumbled, he was loosing control, he couldn't stop rolling down what seemed an endless hill . . .

"BOY!!!!!!!" A loud screech that woke Harry immediately echoed the whole house. He figured Aunt Petunia was probably calling him down to clean the kitchen for the umpteenth time this summer. But, again, he was wrong. "BOY!!!! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND EXPLAIN THIS BIT OF HOCUS POCUS YOU'RE TRYING TO DO NOW TO GIVE POOR DIDDY DUMS A HEART ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry, no idea what she was talking about, reluctantly went down to see what happened.

A/N: I know it's kind of short, but it's only my first real fic, and I didn't want to give away any good parts. Please review, cuz I won't write more if I don't think people are reading it.


	2. Invisible Man

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? That'd be pretty annoying.

A/N: ok – not very many reviews (only two!) but I'm posting chapter 2 anyway, so snickerdoodle131515, and PoertyOutLoud here's chapter 2. And I promise that my chapters will get better!

Chapter 2: Invisible Man!!!!

As Harry was walking downstairs, he noticed that something wasn't right. He stopped and pondered for a minute trying to find out what it was. Then he realized that that wasn't the shriek that Aunt Petunia usually used when something was Harry's fault. _Maybe_ he thought hopefully _Dudley got stuck in the doorway and they were trying to blame me for something he did himself. _But as he pondered that idea, he realized that it wasn't such a great idea after all, for Dudley had already gotten stuck in the doorway more than once, and not once was it blamed on Harry. Back to square one, he continued downstairs. This time he stopped again, but for a good cause. For right at the door was, no, it couldn't be, he Harry had witnessed his death himself, but it was!! Cedric Diggory was right there in his, well his aunt and uncles, house.

"Not to be mean, Cedric," Harry stammered once he got over the shock that he was here. "But what did my aunt mean about me doing magic?" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon both screamed like a teakettle when Harry said "Magic." Cedric merely laughed

"It's not your fault" Cedric explained, "you see when Wizards were dead for over 1 year before coming back, they are invisible to muggles, it's like we're wearing and invisibility cloak, because they can feel us and hear us."

"So you mean" Harry started "That they can't see you?"

"Yup"

"Cedric, that's so cool!! Listen, could you do me one favor and just, ya know, pull a prank on them for me?"

"Nah, I cant, sorry Harry" Cedric said, "I still have to see Cho"

"Oh" Harry's spirits were suddenly dropped

"What happened?" Asked Cedric

"It's kind of a long story, but I bet that she'll be thrilled to see you"

"Ya, I hope so. But I'm not here to talk about Cho. I want to talk about something else."

"Em?"

"What did happen down there after I, you know." Harry knew, died.

"Well, it's another long story, but if you want to hear it, I'll tell you."

"Sure, as long as you don't mind telling it." So, Cedric sat down while Harry retold the story about how he fought Voldemort. Somewhere during the middle of it, Dudley came into the kitchen; no doubted looking for more food, but immediately left screaming "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HARRY'S TALKING TO HIMSELF!!! HE'S SCARING ME!!!!!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave now" Sighed Cedric, for Harry was just getting into his story. "Well bye then, send me an owl sometime."

"Sure" replied Harry "Hey, can you tell Cho that I'm sorry? She might not be so mad if you tell her"

"Hey, no problem," Answered Cedric walking out the door. (A/N Cedric IS NOT a ghost)

_'Wow' _thought Harry '_I have to let Ron know that there's still a chance that Sirius can come back.' _And with that, he went upstairs to write to Ron right away.

Hey Ron,

How's your summer going? Mine's fine here. I've got great news!!! This may seem unbelievable, but there is a way to bring Snuffles back. You see, Cedric Diggory, stopped by earlier!!!! I'm not even joking. The only problem is he didn't say how he got back, and if everyone can. But I think Sirius can get back

Write Back, PRONTO!!

Harry

Harry re-read the letter, rolled it up, and gave it to Hedwig to send to Ron.

The next few days dragged on slowly while Harry awaited a reply from Ron. At last it finally came.

Hey Harry,

Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but don't you think that you're being a little hopeful? Are you sure, you weren't dreaming again? Don't take this the wrong way. I'm just saying. Please don't act like a bastard on me. I'd bet that Hermione's thinking the same thing. Hey if it wasn't a dream. All right!! He'd be able to help us with plotting against Snape and the things that are probably living in his hair (if they don't drown in that grease first, EW). Just kidding.

Bye for now,

Ron

Harry was so furious with this letter that he ripped it up into shreds and threw it away. How could Ron even think that he was lying? He would never say that if he weren't sure that it was true. He was just so furious that Ron would say that. Before he had time to reply again, another, unfamiliar looking brown barn owl flew in and gave Harry another letter then flew over to Hedwig, who reluctantly, let the unfamiliar owl have some water before heading off.

Hey Harry, _the letter started_

What's up? Not much here. This is Cedric, by the way. I just wanted to tell you that Cho forgives you for whatever it was and wants to know if you two can still be friends. She did still seem a little mad, though. She said something like she thought you'd understand and that she could tell you how she felt about it. What did she mean? You do know that you can tell me, I won't get mad, I promise. Unless it's about peanut butter. Just kidding, I don't really care about peanut butter, but now that you think of it, I do prefer creamy. Hey, isn't your birthday coming up soon? If it is, Happy Birthday, Harry. If it's not, then forget what I just said. Well I got to go.

Bye,

Cedric

While Harry was reading the letter, he realized how close his birthday was. As he glanced at the calendar, he noticed that it was already July 29th.

'_Maybe'_ he thought '_I'll get a good present this year_.' But he really doubted it. Never has he gotten a good present from the Dursley's. With that last thought in his head, he put on his pajamas and went to bed.

A/N sorry these chapters are so short, they'll get better, I promise!!!


	3. The best christmas ever

Disclaimer: Ah the usual. This chapter though, some characters and plots are thanks to Mystic Weirdo and Roxy Lupin. Read their fics!!

A/N: Need reviews! And I don't really like this chapter as much as I like some of my other work. It gives too much away. Oh well.

Chapter 3: The best birthday present ever

It was, like always just after Midnight on July 31st. Harry had never fallen asleep, he never did on his birthday, but this time for a different reason. He had stayed up thinking about what Cedric had said in his letter about Cho. As he glanced at his clock, he noticed that it was 12:10 in the morning.

_ 'Happy Birthday, Harry' _He thought '_16 years old and, with my luck, the Dursley's are probably going to go to a theme park and leave me behind.' _

Then he decided that he should get some sleep for the day ahead. Aunt Petunia would probably make him clean the whole house as a birthday present.

Harry woke up the next morning from a bloodcurdling scream that was no doubtedly by Aunt Petunia. Before she could call him down, Harry quickly got changed and went downstairs where he heard Uncle Vernon screaming bloody murder. Harry, still no clue what was going on, advanced forward, but stopped abruptly when he heard his aunt screech "L-l-l-l-l-Lily? James? And who the hell are you?" Then Harry came storming down the stairs and whispered,

"Mum? Dad?" and as they came forward to embrace Harry, he noticed who was behind them and cried, "Sirius!!!!!" and, completely ignoring his parents ran into his Godfather's outstretched arms.

"Sirius! How did you get back?"

"Well, before I answer that" Sirius said, "I think you should give your parent's a proper 'Hello.' They've missed you so much, Harry"

And with that, Harry went over to Lily and James a little awkwardly, because he scarcely knew them, and went into his arms.

"Harry, darling, we've missed you so much." Cried Lily "I am so sorry that we couldn't come back sooner, but we really wanted to. Oh, look how much he looks like you James! He even has the hair that was never neat. I bet he has your talent in Quidditch, too. Oh Harry!" Lily started crying right then leaning on James's shoulder.

"What do you mean, you couldn't come back sooner?" Harry said uncertainly. He was still shocked that his parents were there after being dead all those years. "Couldn't you have just left like Cedric did?"

"Well, you see Harry" James started, sounding just like Harry "It's not as simple as it seems. You see, first off it's hard enough to find the porthole to get out. Luckily though, Sirius knew right were it was because he fell through it. But, when you're killed by You-Know-Who himself, it's even harder. We had to wait for a true friend to guide us out. That's where Sirius came in. When he fell through the porthole, the first thing he did was look for me and your Mum. Once he did find us, we couldn't find out way back to the porthole. We did find it eventually, though. But when we came out, we figured we'd go find Remus, just as kind of an, ahem, get together with the Marauders. Of course Wormtail wasn't originally going to be there because he knew we would have should I say, ratted him out to the ministry, and he was perfectly aware of that ever since your 3rd year. It was quite a shock to all of us when he did show up and . . . Sirius, do you want to take it from here?" James asked. Harry glanced over at Sirius and noticed that he was beaming.

"I'd love to Prongs" was Sirius's reply. "Well, when Peter did come, we all cornered him.

"'Peter' Remus had said 'if you even think of turning into a rat again we swear to squash you' with that Peter whimpered into the corner.

"'Get him' I yelled before he could do anything, so the four of us, Remus, your Mum and Dad, and me all grabbed gin so if he did turn into his rat form, there'd be no way he could escape.

"From there, we took him to the Ministry of Magic, where everyone was shocked to see me, I'll tell ya.

"'Seize Him' Fudge had screamed.

"'Wait!' I had called before they could do anything. 'Why don't you just question Pettigrew here to see what he has to say?' By then, he had turned into his rat form, but Remus was still holding onto him for dear life. 'Go on Peter, change back so everyone cam see who you really are.'

"At first, he didn't, but when Remus tightened his grip a little, he did. The whole Ministry gaped at him. From there, Peter told the story about how he was the Secret-Keeper and how he wiped out the whole street. After hearing that, Fudge cleared my name and I was free,"

Sirius concluded with a little emphasis on free. Harry had noticed that Sirius couldn't keep a straight face through the whole story. This all seemed too good to be true to Harry. His parents and Sirius were alive, and Sirius was, at last, cleared. Harry pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Does this mean I can't call you Snuffles anymore?" Harry smirked. James on the other hand, snorted.

"You mean you want to…WHAT?" Sirius asked James, who was still snorting.

"Snuffles! How the hell did you get that, Padfoot?" said James trying to suppress his laughter.

"He does have a point, _Snuffles _" Chimed Lily, who was now laughing as opposed to crying.

"Not to be intruding to your, err, chat, but I hade a dream that you went to see Lupin a the Shrieking Shack when he was a werewolf. What about that?" asked Harry.

"Oh yeah, the night we went to see Remus, it was a full moon. So we waited a few days." Replied Sirius.

"Well then, why didn't you come see me instead?"

"Because we thought that, since it was so close to your birthday, we'd give you the best birthday present ever." James answered

"Well I can't disagree with you on that one." Harry said, glancing at the Dursley's. Petunia and Dudley were crouched in the corner, while Vernon was giving him threatening looks.

"Err – I guess I should get back to my chores then." Harry said finally, afraid of Vernon's look. "Bye err Mum, Dad, Snuffles."

James cracked up again as Lily said "Oh no you don't. You're coming back to Godric's Hollow with me and your Dad. Oh for the love of god James, would you give Snuffles a break?" But Lily was trying really hard not to smile when she said that.

"Really?" asked Harry. _This has to be a dream, I'm finally moving away from the Dursley's _he thought. "Well I should go pack."

"Already done," Sirius said " _Accio Trunk _" and Harry's trunk came right to Sirius. "All right, lets head out."

"Ok, let's go!" chimed in Harry.

"Welcome home Harry" Lily whispered. Harry couldn't believe his eyes! His new home was two floors high, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and even a study room for Harry to do his homework in. It was better than he imagined! As Harry went from room to room looking at everything that was there, Lily and James unpacked Harry's stuff. "Wow, he has the map and my cloak" James exclaimed in a soft tone.

"He still has that old map?" Lily asked

"Yup, and it still works too!" James answered, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_, " he said as he pointed his wand at the map.

"Well, that's the understatement of the year" Lily answered

"All right!" Sirius Cried "He's taking the path of the Marauders!!!!"

"Sirius, you are unbelievable" James sighed.

"Yup, and Pizza is yummy. Now that you think of it, Pizza's greasy, just like Snape, except Snape's not tasty or good. Hey I've just learned something!"

"WOW!" James cried "Are you sure your brain can handle it, Snuffles?" He burst out laughing again.

"Hey Jamsey, I bet Lil would like to know that you slept with your teddy bear, what was his name? Oh yeah Mr. Squiggly Wiggly, until 5th year!"

"Aww, isn't Jamsey such a cutesy? James, my Mr. Squiggly Wiggly." Lily cooed. Before James could get Sirius back, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sirius said as an excuse to get away from James who was about ready to strike him. As soon as Sirius opened the door, James and Lily heard a clunk, as Sirius must have "fainted." After he got up (about 5 seconds later) he said "KAYLIA? Is that really you?"

As Lily and James went over to see what had happened, they saw in the doorway a girl about 28 years old with brown wavy hair and auburn highlights elbow length and pale blue eyes that looked as if you could see her soul. She was about 5 foot 7 with a nice tan on her thin body, and a beautiful flirty smile.

"Unless you don't want it to be, yup it is." The girl, whose name apparently was Kaylia, said.

"Hang on," James butted in "Kaylia, as in the Kaylia that was practically Sirius's sister?"

"Nope," Kaylia said sarcastically. "The other one!"

"Kay, what happened? Why didn't you come back to Hogwarts in 4th year?"

"Well" Kay started "I was in Azkaban for the last 15 years."

"Since you were 12?" Lily exclaimed

"Well it all started when . . ."

_Flashback _

"What's wrong, Kaylia?" a young girl, probably about 4 years old, asked.

"Not now Adriatic, just go hide, I'll explain everything later" I answered "If there is a later" I added under my breath.

"But, sis!" She started "Where's Mummy and daddy?"

"Not NOW Adriatic!" I snarled, "Just hide and be quite for the love of God!"

"Oh no, shoot!" I cursed silently as the Magical Law Enforcement Squad came to the door. "Not now, anytime but now." They went to cuff me as I heard Adriatic scream "BIG SISTER!!!"

"NO!" I screamed, trying to convince them that I wasn't taking my parents footsteps "I'M NOT LIKE THEM!!!! I'M DIFFERENT!!!! I NEED TO STAY TO WATCH ADRIATIC!!!! NO YOU CANT TAKE ME!!!"

_End Flashback_

"I never knew!" Lily whispered.

"That's deep!" Sirius said. "Swimming pools are deep, and if you fill them with peanut butter, they taste yummy! But then you couldn't go swimming in them, because you'd get really sticky!"

"Sirius, you have a way of ruining every deep moment, don't you?" Kaylia sighed, but then laughed. "That's why I love you, though, isn't it?"

"Yup, I'm _your _Sirius, no one else's!" Before Kaylia could say anything else, Remus, and an unfamiliar looking girl to Sirius, James, and Lily came in. She had shoulder length, natural auburn hair with natural red streaks. Her eyes were dark brown, with dark, black, long eyelashes. She was short, only about 5'1, average weight, with a beautiful tan, and beautiful, full lips that were always smiling.

"Hello, everyone," Remus started. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Camellia!" Kaylia finished for him.

"You've met?" Remus asked

"Well, Remy," Camellia said, "She's my cousin and best friend. Where were you all those years? I came across your sister not too long ago, and she didn't even know!"

"You've seen Adriatic? Where is she?" Kay cried

"Actually, she's going to be working as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and, if I remember correctly, she wanted you to help her." Camilla explained. Kaylia screamed, causing Harry to come down to see what was wrong.

"Whaaaa?" Harry said absent-mindedly, but as he saw Camilla and Kaylia he asked

"Who the hell are these people? They aren't like aunts are they?"

"No Harry dear" Lily said, mortifying Harry. "This is Kaylia" She pointed to Kaylia, who had stopped screaming and was now flirting with Sirius, "And this is Camilla" She concluded pointing to Camellia who was snuggling on Remus's shoulder, as he stroked her hair.

"Err, ya, I'm going back to my room, so you can do… whatever it was you were doing." Harry said as he went back to his room.

"Omigod! You two are married?" Kaylia exclaimed pointing to Lily and James. "That's GREAT!! I've always thought that you were the perfect couple. James, your son looks just like you!"

"Yup!" Sirius chimed in "And _I_ was their best man!" He concluded proudly

"Oh, so you know all about marriages, don't you?" Kay replied.

"Yup!" Was Sirius's answer. "Are you planning on having one soon?"

"Eventually" Kaylia answered kissing Sirius lightly on the cheek.

"C'mon, is that the best you've got?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want Harry to come back down and see us." Before Sirius could say anything in response to that, he was distracted to the corner where Remus and Camellia were flirting like mad. James looked over and, sick of their small talk, "accidentally" pushed Remus right up to Camellia. Remus took that as a hint and went over to kiss Camellia tenderly on the lips.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Sirius swooned. "Camellia and Remus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!!!"

Remus broke away from the kiss saying, "Shut up Sirius, or else you'll be the one sitting in the tree! Literally!"

"Oh, is that a threat?" Sirius asked mockingly "Oh I'm so scared!"

"Chill, Siri" Kay said. "Hey, Lily. Do you mind if I bunk here tonight? It's a long way back to my place."

"Ya sure, Kay" Lily answered.

"Ya, can I too?" Camellia asked. Eventually it turned out that everyone bunked at Godric's Hollow for the night.

_A/N. Hey, I said that it was going to be long. And I was right! YAY!! SIRIUS IS ALIVE!!!!!!!! Of course he was going to be. I love him. Yeah – I'm not proud of this chapter AT ALL!! But I promised myself that I WOULDN'T change any of it. I'm afraid to read it again. IT just sucks so bad._

_So – if you wanna stop reading it – please just DON'T FLAME!! I'm begging you! I wrote this last year – when I was young and stupid._


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: I know, I know – this is a TERRIBLE story. The first chapters, they suck. But I PROMISE that by chapter 7 or 8, they'll get better. Note that I wrote the earlier chapters in like 2003!

Chapter 4 - Diagon Alley (original huh?)

"Hey, Mum?" Harry asked a few days later. He had gotten used to calling Lily and James "Mum" and "Dad."

"Mmm?" Was Lily's answer.

"I just got my Hogwarts letter, and I was wondering if I could invite Ron and Hermione to come to Diagon Alley, so we can get our new supplies?"

"Ya sure." James answered, "Oh, by the way, I got a letter from Hogwarts also, they want me to be the Quidditch Captain for Gryfindor. So, Harry, how would you like to be back on the team? I heard what happened with that Umbridge Lady."

"I'd Love to! But what about Mum? And Sirius? And Lupin? And Kaylia? And Camellia?" Harry asked

"Well, Kaylia is going to help in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Sirius didn't want to stay here, while she was way over at Hogwarts. And Remus has to go because Sirius and me are going. And Camellia wants to stay with Remus, and your Mum is going because I'm going. Simple enough" Harry was still trying to figure out how that worked when Lily said, "Well, you should probably invite your friends soon to see if they can come."

"Ok." Harry answered as he went upstairs to write the letters to Ron and Hermione. He figured he'd write Ron's first.

Hey Ron,

What's up? Did you get your Hogwarts list? I did, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Diagon Alley this week. I was planning on inviting Hermione, too. If you do come, I've got a few surprises that I want to show you guys. Reply right away, and this time, please don't suggest that I'm crazy.

See you at Diagon Alley hopefully

Harry

He re-read the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. He figured that he'd write Hermione's while his Owl was gone.

Dear Hermione,

Hey, how are things going? I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Ron and me sometime this week. I haven't heard from you all summer. Where have you been? I really hope that you can come. Reply Soon!

Love,

Harry

As he re-read this letter, though, he realized he shouldn't have written Love at the bottom of the letter. So, he crossed it out and wrote from. As he looked at it then, it looked terrible, so he re-wrote the whole letter, excluding the "Love" part. Then he laid on his bed, waiting for his, once only, companion to come back with a reply from Ron. After a few minutes, Hedwig came back with a response.

Hey Harry,

I'd love to go with you! Can't wait to see you! My mum said that I could go on Friday.

From,

Ron

Harry thought Friday was fine, so he changed Hermione's letter so it said that they were going to go on Friday.

Dear Hermione,

Hey, how are things going? I was wondering if you wanted to go to Diagon Alley with Ron and me on Friday. I haven't heard from you all summer. Where have you been? I really hope that you can come. Reply Soon!

See ya,

Harry

Re-reading the letter for the last time, He sent his faithful Owl on yet another journey. As Harry watched Hedwig leave his bedroom again, he laid on his bed again waiting for another reply. She came back a few minutes later with a letter much longer than Ron's had been.

Hey Harry,

Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch, I've been very busy lately. I'd love to go to Diagon Alley with you on Friday. I heard that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is only about 19 years old. I got a picture of her; I sent it in this letter. I am so terribly sorry I've missed your birthday, but I promise that I'll buy you something extra special at the Alley. I was just so busy that I lost track of time Well, I've got to go, see ya Harry.

Love,

Hermione.

P.S. Rett opyr rahu oye kili. It's an ancient language, but it means Harry Birthday.

As Harry read the letter, he noticed two things. The first was that Hermione had written, "Love" and the second was that the so-called ancient language looked more like Gibberish.

'_Oh well'_ Harry thought, '_it's probably not important.'_ Harry was about to go downstairs before he noticed the picture that Hermione had enclosed in her letter. What he saw was breath-taking. The picture was of a beautiful woman, like Hermione said, about 19 years old. She had butt-length, natural black colored hair. Her eyes were a fiery red and orange with long eyelashes. She looked about 5'11" with a thin body. The picture was waving and smiling at Harry, and at the bottom, it said Adriatic Celestia. Harry stared at the picture dumbfounded until he heard Lily calling to him.

"Harry, darling" She called, "Have you found out when your friends can come?"

"Ya," Harry answered "On Friday!"

"Great" Lily said "We'll meet them at the Alley then."

Friday came soon enough and Harry was so excited that Ron and Hermione were going to finally see his parents that he almost forgot to ask Sirius if he could come, also. That ended up not being a problem for Harry, because James had invited Sirius, who invited Kaylia, who invited Camellia, who invited Remus, so in the end everyone was coming.

"Mum." Harry asked. "How exactly are we getting to Diagon Alley?"

"Floo Powder, of course!" Lily said.

"But, there's no fireplace!" Harry observed

"I can fix that," James chimed in. With a wave of his wand, a fireplace appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll go first." He grabbed a handful of Floo Power, threw it into the fire, and walked into it yelling "_Diagon Alley_" Lily went next, followed by Harry. Remembering past experiences with Floo Power, he took his glasses off, and stepped into the fire yelling "_Diagon Alley_" The strange sensation was nothing new to Harry, as he closed his eyes, waiting to hit bottom. Once he did, he put his glasses back on, and went to find Lily and James. He found them in the entrance of Diagon Alley, they had already opened it up, and they walked right in where they met Sirius, Kaylia, Camellia, and Remus.

"Well I'm going to look for Hermione and Ron" Harry said, slipping away from the crowd. Harry didn't want to face Hermione, because he had finally decoded the message at the end of her letter. He didn't want Hermione to know that he didn't feel the same way she did. Also, he didn't want to say that and be totally wrong.

'_Maybe'_ he thought '_Rett opyr rahu oye kili doesn't mean I like you Harry Potter. After all, I'd doubt Hermione would want to go out with me. I like our friendship just fine.'_ As he was pondering what to do, he walked right into Ron and Hermione.

"Oh sorry," He said absent-mindedly. Then he realized who he had bumped into "OH hey!" He exclaimed. "Err, you guys?" He also had to tell them that he was in the N.E.W.T. potions.

"Ya?" Ron asked.

"Err" Harry started "I'm in N.E.W.T classes for potions." He said in a rush.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled "You're taking N.E.W.T?"

"Well, I want to be an Arorur, and Professor McGonagall said that I had to be in N.E.W.T classes for potions."

"But!" Ron stammered.

"Hey, Ron." Hermione interrupted "Why don't you meet us over there" She pointed at Flourish and Bolt's.

"Err, ok," Ron answered as he went over to the bookshop.

"Um Harry?"

"Ya Hermione?"

"Did you figure out the message on the letter I sent you?" Harry was relieved that he didn't have to bring it up.

"Ya… about that. Well Hermione, I don't really like you that way. I like our friendship just fine." Hermione's face dropped.

"Oh, ya, that's fine Harry." She didn't sound very ok with it though.

"Oh, after we get our new books, I've got to show you guys something." So, they went off to get their new books. After they got all of them, Harry said

"C'mon, you guys, over here!" He pointed towards where Lily and James were standing. Hermione and Ron stopped abruptly when Harry ran into their arms.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry started. "I'd like you to meet my parents. Mum, Dad, these are my friends, Hermione and Ron. And Ron, Guess what? My Dad's going to be the coach for the Quidditch team, and he's letting me back on, and, maybe he could help you. Ron? What's wrong?" Harry noticed that Ron was gaping at his parents.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you!" Ron stammered, noticing Sirius. "Hey, Snuffles" Ron said, making James laugh. "I mean Sirius, aren't you supposed to be hiding?"

"Nope! I was cleared!" Sirius jumped up and down as if he just found out he was to be crowned King.

"Who are these other people?" Ron asked.

"Well this is Kaylia, Camellia, and of course you know Lupin." Harry pointed to everyone as he said his or her names. As Ron looked around, he saw Camellia holding hands with Remus and Kaylia leaning on Sirius's shoulder.

"Err, ya." Ron said. "Um, I think I need some more quills." He used that as an excuse to leave the "happy couples" alone.

A/N: Again, I know it's horrible. Terribly Horrible. But I want to post chapter eight! And I'm too lazy to better-ize the first chapters. Reviews are cherished like my little Remmy-puss kittycat (His name's really Remmy :evil grin:)

X0X0X0


End file.
